


More In Common

by WorstWitchFan



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstWitchFan/pseuds/WorstWitchFan
Summary: When Ethel goes too far with her bullying, Mildred breaks. Miss Hardbroom visits Mildred, demanding to know what happened, and realises that she may well have more in common with Mildred than she thought.





	More In Common

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be gentle! Let me know what you think, comments make my day!

"You don't get it Maud, you haven't had to deal with her!" Mildred yelled as she stormed into her dorm room, escaping from potions class. In class, she had blown up her potion, as usual. Then, Ethel had snuck a note onto her table:

'You really are the Worst Witch! Why don't you just go home to your non-magical mum, save Miss Cackle having to expel you? You're pathetic, maybe that's why your father left!'

That was low, even for Ethel. Mildred had run away, feeling pricks of hot tears hot against her cheeks. It wouldn't help for Ethel to see her crying. She collapsed on her bed, hugging Tabby, and finally let it all out. "What if she's right, Tabs? What if I'm not a real witch?" Mildred murmured, stroking Tabby.

"I do not condone leaving my class without permission, Mildred Hubble. Whatever possesed you?" Miss Hardbroom hissed, materialising in Mildred's room. Midred didn't reply, instead shoving the note Ethel had written at Miss Hardbroom.

Miss Hardbroom's eyes softened, very slightly, upon reading it. "If I may ask, Mildred, what happened with your father?" she said, softening her tone as much as she could. "H-he left my mum and I when he found out that my mum was pregnant" Mildred said, struggling to control herself. "I'm sorry" Hecate said, dropping her usual 'Miss Hardbroom' demeanour.

Hearing those two words from her strictest - and favourite - teacher, Mildred broke down. Miss Hardbroom looked sadly at her. She remembered all too well how Mildred felt - she too had gotten bullied because she didn't have a mother.

She sat down next to Mildred, placing a hand arkwardly on her shoulder. She stiffened as a small body unexpectedly tumbled onto her, sobbing, but hugging her fiercly. Hecate made comforting noises that she thought she had forgotten how to make, whilst rubbing comforting circles on the girl's back. Hecate could feel her heart breaking for the small girl.

Suddenly, Mildred seemed to realise what she was doing. "I'm sorry, Miss!" Mildred said, scrambling up and looking at Hecate with large, fearful eyes. "It's ok, Mildred, I know how you feel." Here Hecate hesitated, and Mildred looked up at her with tearful, curious eyes. "My mother left my father and I soon after I was born" Hecate said, pain lacing her words. "I got bullied badly because of that, and the bullies knew no limits." Mildred looked up at her with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry, nobody should have to go through that" she breathed sadly.

"I can asssure you, Mildred, that Ethel will not be saying anything about your father anytime soon" Miss Hardbroom said through gritted teeth. Mildred simply smiled up at her with watery eyes and hugged her again, hoping that communicated all she wanted to say.  
Authors Notes:  
Thanks for reading guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle! I might continue if it gets enough favourites or follows, thinking maybe Miss Hardbroom takes Mildred in?


End file.
